


Happy New Year, Daddy

by petitlionhomme, wandering_minds



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Don’t Like Don’t Read, It’s that simple people, M/M, The best way to start off the new year, This is just filthy porn, Threesome - M/M/M, You guys better like this, rated e for everyone, this took a team effort, yeah I think that about covers it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: Max and his boys enjoy their own New Years tradition.





	Happy New Year, Daddy

Everyone had their own tradition for the New Years. Some made black eyed peas, some went to parties or just stayed up late for the countdown to keep it simple.

 

Max and his boys on the other hand, had a more...explicit tradition.

 

“Ah! Baby boy, be gentle,” Max gasped, his back arching slightly and his wrists tugging against his restraints. Eiji kissed his swollen nipple in apology.

 

“Sorry, Daddy.”

 

Before Max could respond, he let out a grunt of pleasure as he felt soft and skilled hands stroke his erection. “Ash,” Max panted as Eiji resumed to playing with his chest. God, he wish he didn’t have this blindfold on. He didn’t know what to expect so every kiss and every touch was like a shock.

 

“Mm, Daddy’s so sensitive for us. You’re making my hand so wet, are you that excited?”

 

Max could hear the grin in Ash’s voice. He always was a cheeky little brat. “Ash-ah!” Max let out a gasp as heat suddenly engulfed his member. Max groaned and his hips thrusted upwards but Ash’s hand kept him surprisingly restrained.

 

The blonde pulled away from Max’s cock and gave it teasing kitten licks that only made Max squirm. Eiji kissed Max sweetly on his cheek but he could feel the smirk on his lips.

 

“Daddy’s such a slut for us. So needy,” Eiji teased, his tongue tracing the outline of Max’s ear. Ash hummed in agreement before sucking the head of Max’s cock and using both his hands to pump the rest.

 

“Fuck! Ash, your mouth feels so good,” Max moaned, wishing Ash would stop toying with him and take him deeper. Eiji moaned softly and started nipping at Max’s neck.

 

“Daddy, I’m so hard. I want you so bad,” Eiji whispered quietly and Max met his lips eagerly. He wasted no time slipping his tongue into Eiji’s mouth, causing him to mewl and clutch at Max’s hair. Max tugged at his cuffs, wishing he could pull at Eiji’s hair the way he liked. He wanted to see how flushed his baby boy could get.

 

Ash took Max deeper into his mouth and swallowed around his length, causing him to buck his hips. Ash choked slightly and pulled up a bit to relieve the pressure. Max bit at Eiji’s bottom lip in retaliation and he pulled back with a moan.

 

“Daddy-!”

 

“Fuck, c’mere please-“

 

Max broke off as Ash continued to bob his head up and down on his cock, making him see stars behind his eyelids.

 

“Baby, I’m close, so, so, close-“

 

However, the moment he said that, Ash pulled off his cock completely and tightened his grip, preventing Max’s release. “Ah, ah, ah,” Ash tutted, taking pleasure in how Max squirmed beneath him. “You can’t come yet, Daddy. You haven’t even helped us yet,” Ash pouted.

 

“Fuck, untie me, I’ll make you come so hard I promise-“

 

“Hm, Eiji and I actually have a better idea. Come here, darling.”

 

Eiji pressed one last kiss to Max’s lips before sitting up and making his way over to Ash. Max whined low in his throat when everything suddenly went quiet. Max could only tell that they were between his legs due to their skin briefly making contact.

 

Labored breaths and the sounds of rustling sheets filled the room. Max then heard the sound of a cap being opened.

 

‘ _What_ _are_ _they_ _doing_?’

 

“A-Ash-“

 

“Shh, relax. I’ll take good care of you.”

 

Max’s heart thudded rapidly in his chest in anticipation.

 

“Bend over Max for me, darling.”

 

Max moaned quietly as Eiji’s chest came into contact with his. Eiji buried his face into Max’s neck and clutched onto the sheets.

 

“I-I’m ready...”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Before Max could even question what was going on, Eiji let out a sharp gasp. “Ash!” He cried out and Max leaned down to kiss his head in reassurance. Behind him, Ash kicked his lips as he slipped two fingers into Eiji’s puckered entrance.

 

“So tight for me, baby,” He murmured, thrusting his fingers in a steady motion. Eiji whined and mouthed at Max’s neck. “Ah, it feels so good...” Eiji trailed off, gasping as Ash hit his prostate.

 

“Fuck! Ash!”

 

“I know, I know.”

 

Max groaned and grinded his cock against Eiji’s. Eiji moaned and grinded against Max in return. “Daddy, your cock is so big,” He gasped as he rocked back against Ash’s fingers.

 

Ash smacked Eiji’s ass, causing him to cry out and the skin to blossom red. “Hold still baby, you’re almost ready,” He said, sliding in a third finger with no warning. Eiji whimpered and forced himself to keep his hips still.

 

Max was losing his mind and he tugged urgently at the cuffs. “Baby boy, let me out! I’ll make you feel good I promise.”

 

Ash hummed and pressed against Eiji’s prostate. “I know you will. Eiji, sit up,” He said, his voice leaving very little room for argument. “Take Max’s blindfold off too, love,” He added as an after thought. Max shivered in anticipation as Eiji removed his blindfold.

 

Blinking rapidly, Max's eyes adjusted slowly to the light as he was greeted by the sight of his boys. Ash had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, arousal and lust burning harshly in his green eyes, which had darkened considerably. Sparing a glance towards Eiji, his cheeks were heavily flushed and his already dark eyes were practically black, his pupils blown wide. Max sat up as much as he could with his hands cuffed and gave them both a heavy look, blue eyes full of promises for them.

 

"Daddy.." Eiji purred, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Max's, wasting no time in slipping him tongue between Max's lips only to moan softly when the older's teeth nipped at the invasive muscle. He gasped softly when he felt Ash's hand around his cock, cold with the lube he slathered over it.

 

"Eiji, come here." Ash commanded softly and with one last peck, he was pulling away from Max's mouth, gasping when Ash slipped his hands to his hips and dragged him down so he was angled over Max's cock. "Relax." The blond was practically purring as he guided Eiji down, lips twitching up in a smirk as he watched him squirm.

 

"You're so big, Daddy, I don't-"

 

“You can take it all, Eiji. I mean, you take it all down your throat, right?" Ash teased, pushing Eiji down. Jade eyes stayed on him as he watched Eiji slide down till he bottomed out. He was whimpering softly under his breath and panting, eyes tightly closed with head back, resting on Ash's shoulder. His bangs were sticking to his face, Max looked no better. Ash could see that he was clearly trying to hold back from just fucking up into Eiji. Ash let go of his hips and Eiji slowly began rocking back and forth, slowly bouncing up and down. He cracked his eyes open, looking down at Max as his pace quickened, his moans increasing in their frequency.

 

"Daddy, you're so- So deep like this, fuck," He moaned, hands planted on Max's chest, his relatively long nails digging into them, the blue paint on them chipping at the ends. His dark eyes fluttered shut again as he focused on his angle, shifting slightly before he moaned loudly, eyes flying open. He paused, pressing down hard on him. Ash leaned in and kissed his throat, nipping and sucking at the expanse of skin there. There was be bruises marring his skin for days after.

 

“Why'd you stop?" Ash asked against his skin, glancing down. Eiji was hard, red and flushed, his hips twitching where Ash's hands gripped, thumbs rubbing absentminded circles. "Need some help?"

 

“It’s too much.." He muttered, eyes closing as he allowed Ash to lift him up, thighs shaking as he moved with the blond. Ash was surprisingly gentle, ignoring the impatient and frustrated noise that Max was making.

 

"Eiji- Baby boy, please-" He grunted, blue eyes scanning the two of them. Eiji had always been more sensitive than Ash, it was always easier to just hold him down and take until he was either crying or he passed out. "Daddy-" Eiji started moving on his own again and Ash smiled, leaning against his back. He was speaking softly, punctuating his sentence with a kiss behind his ear. Eiji bounced, legs shaking. It wouldn't take long, not with the noises he was making and the way of cock was leaking.

 

"Cum in me, Daddy? Please?" He panted, looking down at Max and sliding his hands up his chest and toying with his nipples, dragging his nails over them and smiling when Max's hips bucked up, hitting his prostate. Ash made a noise and his hand was between Eiji's legs, squeezing his cock and stroking him quickly. The overstimulated pleasure seemed to be getting him, his eyes rolling back.

 

"Ash! Oh- Ash- Max, I'm gonna cum, please please-" He begged, stiffening up and moaning loudly, voice cracking. Ash smiled was he watched Eiji cum into his hand, sticky and thick as it dripped between his fingers.

 

"Good boy, Eiji.." Ash purred, watching Eiji shakily slide up and crawl to Max's side, laying on his chest. His eyes were cracked open and he was watching Ash expectantly. Max was still painfully hard, his cock a dark red. Ash traced his finger over the head and watched in amusement as pre-cum ran down it in rivulets.

 

"How about I make you cum, hm?" Ash asked sweetly, glancing up at Max, green meeting blue as they made eye contact and Max hadn't felt much more trapped than that. He squeezed Max, stroking quickly and smiling at the soft moan's, and grunts that left the older man's mouth. Ash kept going until cum was spurting from Max's cock. He smiled, continuing to stroke him through it.

 

Ash was quick, ignoring Max's pleas and fixing him with a stern look. "You know the safe word, do you want me to stop?" He asked, watching the other. Max blinked slowly and looked away before shaking his head. Ash huffed a slight laugh, throwing his leg over Max and straddling his hips. He grabbed Max's cock, humming in slight surprise.

 

"You're still hard.." He mumbled, going to drop down on him when Max stopped him. "Aren't you going to-"

 

"What?"

 

Ash glanced down at his cock and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever." He told him with a frown, glancing towards the cum on his hand before reaching back and pushing his fingers again his hole, leaning forward and sighing softly. Max and Eiji stared at his face, watching his eyebrows twitch and furrow, his cheeks flushing when he opened his eyes and saw two sets of eyes on his face.

 

"What?"

 

"You're beautiful.." Max muttered, watching his boyfriend's eyes widen. He puffed his cheeks out and sat up, scooting down and slid down on Max's cock, bottoming out. His eyes fell shut and he sighed softly, hands gripping his thighs. He bit his lip, green eyes glossed over. Ash started slowly, rocking back and forth before it escalated to short bounces, Max's hips fucking up when he dropped down.

 

"Oh.." Ash's hand slid down over his abdomen, smiling dazedly. "You're so deep, Daddy, I can feel you right here in my stomach.." He moaned softly. It wasn't for effect, Max felt unrealistically deep inside of himself even though his stomach wasn't that low in his body. He quickened his pace, listening to Max's soft moans and feeling him fuck up into him. Ash pressed both hands to Max's chest and rode him harder, intent on fucking himself to orgasm.

 

"God- Yes, yes, yes- Daddy! Oh!"

 

Max's eyes were wide, always struck by his boys' beauty. "Like that, Ash, just like that-" He panted, gasping when he felt a warm tongue lapping at his chest, feeling Eiji sucking at one while his fingers pinched and pulled at the other. "Eiji-" He gasped, eyes flying closed. Eiji's mouth was warm and wet, sending sparks of sensitised pleasure up his spine. Ash made a strangled noise and opened his eyes, not sure when he'd closed them. His chest was heaving as he rode him, legs shaking. He tensed up and moaned sharply, shaking.

 

Eiji paused and pulled away from Max, crawling over and kissing Ash hard, the blond moaning into his mouth as he came, gasping softly when he slowed, resting on Max's lap. He smiled at him and tilted his head.

 

"You're twitching inside of me.." Ash spoke softly, rocking slowly. He did so until Max tensed up and moaned, warm cum spilling into him. The sighed heavily and raised off of him, cum running down his inner thighs.

 

Eiji was quick as he grabbed the keys off the bedside desk and unlocked the handcuffs, smiling at Max as he took his hands and pressed a kiss to each of his wrists.

 

"Let's take a shower." Ash mumbled, though he was ignored as Max pulled them both into his arms, kissing over their cheeks and foreheads. Eiji smiled at both of his boyfriends and rolled his eyes."Later, Ash."

 

"Now, don't complain to me when you have to scrub dry cum off." His only response was laughter and shook his head, laying his head down on Max's chest. He supposed the mess could wait.


End file.
